mystery of the mute
by mystery girl234
Summary: one day logan came home and told the rest of the group he would never talk agian they tried and tried to get him to tell them why but he just shook his head no. Will they ever find out why their friend ever mysteriously stopped talking or will he keep the secret to himself and stay like this forever? LoganxOC CarlosxOC JamesxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mystery of the mute**

Lexi P.V

"Hey Sam, Amy get out of bed the guys are coming over!" Uh why do they have to be so lazy, they always sleep in till 12. I wonder what Kendall wanted, he sounded so urgent on the phone. "SAM, AMY GET OUT OF BED!" What are they doing? Maybe if they smell the scent of their favourite breakfast they'll come running.

I knew it you guys are so easy, I know if you just smelled the bacon I could get you out of bed. "Uh that's not fair Lex, you woke me out of a great dream. And you know Sam is a vegetarian now?" "Uh I forgot all about that" "Lexi." "Ya Amy?" "Do you know we're Sam is anyway? I went to get her up and she wasn't in her bed." I don't know. She may still. Be with James. Speaking of that the guys are coming over in about 2 minutes great, and we're still in our pjs." All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door except it sounded pretty urgent. "Lexi open the door right now it's Sam I'm with the guys we have a problem!" when I opens the door I almost got ran over by a panic stricken Samantha running up the stairs to get Amy, who was upstairs doing her hair.

Samantha's P.V

I ran upstairs searching for Amy who I know would be upstairs doing her hair, like she's always doing. "Aim get out here get out here now we need to talk something's come up that you might want to hear about!" "What is it? Can't it wait till later?" "NO!" "K I'm coming." I went downstairs and saw Lexi making everyone a cup of coffee like she always does when everybody comes over. I looked over at James and saw him looking at me; he gave me this look like we're is she. I retuned the look by mouthing "she's coming." finally Amy came downstairs were her usual look. She went over to the living room and sat down beside Logan. Everybody knew she had a huge crush on Logan, everybody could see it except for Logan. Lexi and Amy were both starting to getting paranoid they knew something was up. But they just didn't know what. Kendall was the one who started to explain everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall's P.V

I looked around the trying to see if anyone was going to explain what was going on. Sam looked like she was about to have a panic attack and I knew James was t going to say anything and Carlos still was confused on the matter at hand. "Ok what's going on is we have a problem not just the usual problem that we have but way bigger than that. This morning we noticed that Logan wasn't at home when we all woke up, but when he did end up coming home he wasn't talking at first we thought it was because he was tired but then he wrote on a price of paper that he was never going to talk again. We tried to get him to tell us why but he just wouldn't say. So now we have set our time trying to figure out what happened we're not sure if he was attacked or what happened. So we would like if the two of you would help us figure it out Samantha has already said she would help but this will only work if you help. So what do you guys say?!" "I'll help" "So will I. I just can't sit back and Watch one of my friends suffer from a secret he can't tell us, it's just not right." "There we have it everyone's helping"

* * *

A/N sorry its short I just couldn't think of anything else for this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan's P.V

"There we have it every ones helping!" I know they all mean well I just can't let them know, if they know they might get hurt or he may hurt Amy. Everyone may think I don't notice it but I know she likes me I just don't have the courage to ask her out on a date. What I have also noticed is that Lexi seems to be avoiding Carlos more and more, I think she may have a crush on him but I'm not sure, he's starting to get upset about that.

Everybody was sitting their talking about how they would figure this out, I couldn't stand hearing about this is so I stood up to leave. No one noticed which made me happy I couldn't let them see me like this, none of them have ever seen me cried and I wasn't going to let that start now. I was able to slip away until I heard footsteps behind me and noticed it was Lexi. She was the only one who has ever seen me upset before. "Logan, hey Logan wait up!" I couldn't face her so I started to run. Right now was not the right time for someone to notice something was wrong.

Lexi's P.V

I don' know what Logan's problem is I keep calling him but he won't stop running. "Logan stop running I want to talk to you, LOGAN!" God this guy is fast I know he's always running away from crazed fans but I didn't think he was this fast. Uh I can't take it any more if I keep going I'm going to have an asma attack, no one knows that I have asma not even Sam and Amy. But I have to keep going Logan seemed really upset about something so if I could just catch up to him I might be able to, "cough, cough" uh everything seems to be going black I can't stand anymore.

Logan's P.V

It doesn't sound like Lexi is following me anymore, but if that's the case where is she. I don't see her, wait what's that on the ground, oh god its Lexi what do I do. Where's my phone I'll just send Kendall a message to get over here.

There they are. "Logan what happened" I pointed down at Lexi hoping that they got the message. "LEXI!" Sam and Amy came running all freaked out but at the same time they seemed to know what was going on. They all looked at me again to see if I'd explain anything but again I just pointed at Lexi. We all turned around and looked at Sam and Amy who started to explain what was going on. "Well we need to know one thing was she running after you Logan?" I shook my head yes. "Well Lexi has asma she doesn't know that we knew she had it when we all moved in together her mom asked us to make sure she didn't run because of her asma. And there is one more thing I just remember if we don't get her to a hospital right away with how it is we could lose her for good!" When they said that right away everybody puled there phones out right away, but I saw that Carlos was the only one who didn't seem to do anything; he just seemed to stand there and stare at Lexi. He almost seemed like he was in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan's P.V

It feels like all of this is my fault. I should've stopped when Lexi was calling for me, if I did she would never be here. I have hurt everyone especially Lexi who I've known for life pretty much is now in the hospital because of me, Amy's starting to think I don't like her witch is breaking her heart. Then the guys I have hurt because there trying to help me but I won't let them. What kind of person am I hurting people that I love like this? It isn't right!

"Logan" I heard a voice all of a sudden calling me I looked around trying to figure out who was calling me than I noticed it was James. "Logan will you ever tell us what's wrong? We want to help you but the only way for us to do that is if you let us in. If you don't we can't do help me. We need you, and you need us, we need each other. Dude let us help you, we want to help. Logan you got to let us in."

Carlos's P.V

It's good to see that James seems to be back to his old self again. Everyone thought I was the one was the one in shock, but the truth is when we figured something was wrong with Logan we couldn't get James to shut up witch hinted that he didn't know how to process this.

We saw the doctor walk out of Lexis room closing the door behind him. I was the first one to stand up; I was so scared, the look on his face didn't look good. "How is she?" everyone turned around in awe and just looked at me, they didn't expect the one who hasn't said a word since this whole situation started being the one to ask the most important question. Everybody knew it, it wasn't a secret, everyone knew that I liked Lexi but she acts like she doesn't even notice. "She's doing fine, we got her here just in time. Any longer and we wouldn't have been able to help her" We sat down in relief except something didn't seem to right; the doctor kept staring at Logan the whole entire time as if he knew something we didn't. "There's more news isn't there?" They all looked at me like I was I crazy. "Carlos why would the doctor have more news he said Lexi was fine." "James didn't you notice the look on his face when he walked out the door?" "No, was I supposed to?" "Never mind," they probably thought I was crazy never mind that maybe I was crazy. Wait no I can't be crazy because when I asked the doctor the question he opened his mouth like he was about to say more, and thinking about that when everyone else looked at me crazy I swear I saw Logan shaking his head at the doctor to not say a thing. Why is it that I was the only one who noticed this? And why is it everyone else didn't see the look on the doctor's face? I think the doctor may know something about what happened to Logan. He also looked familiar, like I know him from somewhere, Hm I guess I'll just have to figure this out myself.


End file.
